enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
VX
The VX Call: 29 March 1992. 0: VAX MEJIM. 1: Honia-bienu ! 2: Ma saki stoij set zim na drok-Elatirs, ensi so NA torzu dan toi. 3: Sakba soti n nat cors gev uat zon taiji, ol motabe don svoi, gof ef sof sa fanutas saiin caosgo, dors za; mithales des. 4: Keni-atraah ds moiba he golepintakrestion. 5: Pm S ? N. NA. 6: Quar-rati dont lam de ors zna, miba teji ogg da feni set OS nak laim. 7: Bel tores onu samevelg Zam, bi da hors do sonia kasiatris; sejin so, de ars noc Balt ofenu sat si, lap terianu sat sik si. 0: THE 42 LOOKS AROUND. 1: Voice of the void! 2: My fall aches me and demands me enter that darkless One's becoming, to walk, to visit; the Trinity- obediently arising, until it lits. 3: To the Fool; which according to the child of nothing, whose beginning made forms and lit up, my .. (motabe) the ruler of penance, visit the discordance within the dwelling place within the earth, whose inner darkness willingly accept punishment. 4: And the Bound Girdle that abides and grows strong sings praises to the feet in the hemming way. 5: Making 4 ? No. The Trinity. 6: You 1636 slaves, pour out the way for the flight in darkness, empower and lit up the following chamber, requiring the 12 living Ones. 7: The just stays and starts the war of righteusness, and the voice that delights in creating scorpions; visits the black brother, and to the friendly servant and follower of the God of Justice is there provided an end, for there shall be provided a mystery`s end. The Main Part of the VX Tablet The 6's can be read as N's, 1's L's, and -,|,/,\'s as I's. The Names: Each row of the 7x6 central section gives 7 of the 42 VX names by permutation. There are 7 additional names, giving a total of 49 which make up the DX. The seven additional names are IAAZBIVI, found in a spiral in the center of the tablet, TBOLIZON and GAREIVATA, found in the center cross, and BSNMOX, LADZIV, ORSAKL, and XISMOT, found in the corners. Structure and Function by Dean The sets of 7 names have a 3 and 4 structure, but the details are unknown. The 1st, 3rd, and 5th rows move toward the earthly from the celestial, the 2nd, 4th, and 6th the reverse. The first two rows can work in the space between the first and second set of NI, the next two between the second and third, and the next two between the third and fourth. They have the function of drawing together the different levels corresponding to the groups of NI. TBOLIZON has a celestial direction and is suited to looking at patterns underlying things. GAREIVATA has an earthly, creative direction. IAAZBIVI is the great eye, and the other four names give the sides of his pyramid. There are eight ways of calling the four side names directionally, each of which sends the two eyes in particular directions: The four define the base of a pyramid. GARIEVATA and TBOLIZON start in resting positions of the floor and top of the pyramid, switch places to open the main eye (IAAZBIVI) then shoot off in the given directions. They stop at the poles if sent north and south and circle if sent east and west. They should be returned to their departing position and then the main eye closed by returning them to their resting positions at the end of a working. In case 1, IAAZBIVI slowly rotates to the east and can look anywhere on Earth. In case 2, IAAZBIVI slowly rotates to the west and can look anywhere on Earth. This tends to look at general patterns, whereas the first looks at specifics. In case 3, IAAZBIVI can leave the Earth and look outside, though one needs to be able to get past the barrier, for example through using the OB. In case 4, IAAZBIVI goes down to the center of the Earth. In case 5, IAAZBIVI rises through the atmosphere and the sees the currents present in the Earth's zone of the solar system, which is then reflected by the two circling eyes. In case 6, IAAZBIVI stays in the pyramid, connecting to the ground, while the two rotating eyes scatter seeds. In case 7, IAAZBIVI stays in the pyramid while the two rotating eyes cause deep changes reflecting influence from outside the atmosphere. If no such influence is available, the effect is destructive. In case 8, IAAZBIVI stays in the pyramid while the two rotating eyes see into deep levels of what they pass through. *I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I The Swords of the South Also found in the VX tablet are the names of the swords of the south: The pillar names (the main names are the 2nd and 10th columns, the subordinate names zigzag between the adjacent columns): Left pillar 1st VITOZOKXOL 2nd XEBARIMLII master ANIIKKIINE Right pillar 1st GEDAAOLDLM 2nd ILTVNNSSOE master ANIIKKIINH The body 1st main (starting at M at top, then the two squares diagonally down, then two squares continuing diagonally, then back in and out and in and out similarly): MILASZXVZIKOOSNSA 2nd main (as the 1st but starting from the bottom): ZLIIRTAIIAMINLNOO Others: (starting at D and Z at top and going \\|\\ and \\|\\ respectively): DLGXELTTLN & ZIGZTOATII workers (zigzags from top going \\\\\): IEIANIILOI UNBIZKMIOE AISOKOOXNL XINMRLTIIN DLGXEIBSIA OLLAIIATLZ MIAZVZKONS OIDIAOLRII ZLIVTNISIE GNTIAKSILH AETAKOKDNM Structure and Function by Dean The master pillar names give two pillars and the associated names spiral clockwise around them. VITOZOKXL and ILTVNNSOE relate to the toward the celestial direction, XEBARIMLII and GEDAAOLDLM to the toward the earthly. The right pillar relates to the patterns of the Earth and the left to energy forms from outside. A screen stretches between the pillars where their energies mix. The 1st main name relates to energy moving from the screen into the atmosphere, the 2nd the reverse. The two other names relate to back and forth between the atmosphere and the left and right pillars respectively. The eleven workers function at the ground level. The first and last three connect to the left and right pillars respectively. The middle respond to the screen. The middle ones connect employ the O to attach things to the Earth, the first employing the first of the O, then the third, then the fifth, then the fourth, then the second. The first and last three can employ the seniors from any of the tablets as follows: From the ORO tablet, HABIORO and AHAOZPI must go with different pillars, as must AAOZAIF and HTMORDA and as must HIPOTGA and AVTOTAR. From the OIP tablet, the groups of three seniors must be paired with the pillars. From the MPH tablet, the seniors in circular order must alternate between the pillars. From the MOR tablet, each pillar must have one pair of opposite seniors and one from the other pair. The VX are found on six lines through the screen connecting the spirals around the pillars.